Warmth of the Heart
by Ichigatsu Yami Bara
Summary: Even the people with the coldest hearts can still find love. This is a story of two emotionless people with ice for hearts, that somehow warm each others hearts up new character, swearing, rape, not intended for weak hearted people SetoKaibaxReinnMagato
1. Meet the new character

Chapter 1:The meeting

A/n: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any quotes I use in thispicks up baseball bat and bats away lawyers, yelling, "take that you blood sucking spawn of Satan" oh and I changed certain episodes and Kaiba a little at first and I won't be going episode by episode…. I might skip some parts

When Mokuba was kidnapped, Seto Kaiba left in search of him but lets start where the lovebirds meet!

_Pegasus' island:_ "Ha you actually think someone such as yourself could defeat a duelist such as myself." the young girl duelist boasted "Please do me the honor of telling me what dock you will be leaving from tonight". Her shoulder length black hair waved and bounced in the soft breeze as it caressed her soft features. Her pink bangs played across her face as if doing a seductive dance to draw you in. From the look of her, or at least at first sight, you could not help but think 1 of 2 things 'Oh my, what a beauty' or 'What a chump, I could beat her in a flash, how far could she expect to get here'. Well, she might have been beautiful and innocent but have you ever heard 'she looks like a butterfly stings like a bee'? That's her, Reinn Magato. Her eyes were a brown and red mixture that you could get lost in for days. Her tanned skin gave off a heavenly feel. Unfortunately for any guy that had the courage to express any sign of liking her or ask her out, she had a problem showing…. oh what do you call them…. oh ya emotions (a/n lol). But in having that little set back, she happened to have many enemies in which 1 was watching as she left the losing duelist. 'Do not despair my beloved I'll have you soon, and you will love me too' the shadow disappeared with 1 last look at Reinn's emotionless face. She walked away holding the newly won star chips in her hand. 'Heh another 1…. 1 everyday' she thought. "Pardon me miss but I was wondering if you would perhaps accompany me to dinner 1 night"Reinn stated to no one in particular, mocking a guy asking her out.

Reinn was around 17 years old although she looked no older than 15 normally. She wasn't short but she wasn't tall. But she looked very youthful. She was always wearing outfits around the same lines (a/n changes later!), a black skirt was her favorite, it was a solid black color at the top but with a light black veil going down the left side just to the rim of her thigh high black leather boots, and she always had on her trademark rings (both ring fingers/and thumbs were covered along with her right pinky and left index). Her shirts were always red or pink with phrases like "my face is totally not down here", "don't get me pissed off, I'm running out of places for the bodies" and "I'm awake! What more could you want?" She was not a girl you would want to mess with.

Around the same time of Reinn's victory, the rich (a/n and stunning ) Seto Kaiba landed in his helicopter, prepared to take down Pegasus to have Mokuba returned to him.

Owari (end)

Thanks for reading its my first time…I hate when people don't updated 4ever so ill try and get it updated every other day okeyday…thx for reading!


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2: Rockin' Reinn's socks A/n sorry still getting the hang of the system here lol 

Evil friends: just get on with it

Me: but it's painful

Evil friends: ice glares 

Me: scream fine fine! I don't own yu-gi-ohtears all right I confessed now give back my cat! Lol (jk I don't have a cat)

Seto- Kaiba made his way slowly but surely to the castle where his poor brother was kept. 'You won't get away with this Pegasus, even if you run, I'll hunt you down and make you pay' was all that was going through his head. Emotionlessly he made simple strides toward the castle and more towards his fate. He glanced down to the silver briefcase in his hand again for about the 20th time that day 'I will get you back Mokuba I promise. And this new dueling equipment will guarantee it, I just wish I could test it ou…' Unfortunately for him he never finished because he was interrupted by Joey Wheeler and his little group.

"Wheeler! Get out of my way! I have no time for low rank duelists such as yourself!" Kaiba growled. "LOW RANK!" Joey exclaimed.

"Who are you callin' low rank, rich boy!" Joey yelled back.

"You of course, are you too dim-witted to realize that, Wheeler?" Kaiba smirked. Joey had had enough.

"If I'm such a low rank duelist you won't mind defeating me right here and now!" Joey challenges while pulling out his duel deck.

"Please Wheeler, why would I waste time on you I have bigger things to deal with and tougher opponents to beat." Kaiba stated calmly. 'Hmmm this may be the exact thing I'm looking for to test out my equipment.' He glanced at Joey '…and the perfect guinea pig as well.' "Fine Wheeler if you want a duel I will give you a duel. But we must play with _my_ new technology."

"Fine, I'll whoop your ass anyway, shape or form."

"Quite cocky for a total loser not to mention you're challenging someone far above your dueling level."

"You only wish, rich boy!" Joey yelled. Ignoring Joey's pathetic insult, he unlatched his briefcase and handed a dueling disk to Joey, smirking.

"This should be fun," Kaiba mumbled to himself as he returned to his side and explained the way to use the duel disks as if he were explaining it to a 2 year old.

Across the island, Reinn was doing some more cocky boasting after defeating another duelist. She had won six star chips from that single duelist, but now she had more than she needed. 'I'll hold onto these for the time being, just in case. But no one can defeat me.' she thought sticking her hands behind her head revealing some of her stomach. She wouldn't care anyway, her motto is why not show off some ass if you are one, after all. 'No one can defeat me anyway. Back before Yugi became famous and forgot about me, I defeat the king of games in a duel. I bet he still remembers that day.' she smirked at the thought. It had been long time ago but she always holds onto the thought that she, Reinn Magato, defeated a now mildly famous dueler Yugi Moto in a duel. 'I bet the pipsqueak will be more famous in the next year or so, just you wait world, Yugi will do something big yet'. Reinn traced circles around the eye upon the gold armband she always wore. YES! Reinn too had a millennium item and was said to possess the same one as an ancient sorceress that was always at the right hand of a sorcerer that tried to defeat a pharaoh in a "shadow game" or so it was called. Ha. Like she could believe all of that ancient bullshit, there was no proof. If she could feel it and touch it, it's real.

She saw another aimless duelist, as if he was lost, wandering around looking for trouble. She bent over and unclasped the holder for her duel monster cards. She was playing with the cards in her hands, just shuffling them and walking deliberately over to the kid. She was almost to him about to pronounce her challenge when a dark shadowy figure appeared. If his gangly appearance didn't give it away the 20 plus stars on his wrist did. He was an evacuator, a person deeply hated by Reinn. They always took her challenges. Well, this time she isn't going to take it. She couldn't have picked a worse time. She walked over and said,

"Do we have a problem gentleman?"

"It doesn't concern you girly so get lost! You do so and no harm will come to ya or that that purty lil bod of yers." The evacuator said, scanning her body up and down. His pathetic threats didn't scare her away, the thing that would have would have to be his revolting breath. She had to turn away. When she turned back the little duelist was gone 'great, my challenge. God this guy, er thing, doesn't know who he's messed with now!' Reinn let out a low, angry growl yet the evacuator didn't seem to hear. "Well I guess it's just you and me lil darlin'." the evacuator said. 'Oh my god! Doesn't this guy brush! Ugh!'

"Yeah, sure, whatever buddy." she turned to walk away only to have her wrist grabbed and yanked back. Only this time there wasn't a singular evacuator. There were five! Five! Reinn knew she could take on one evacuator no problem, but five? No chance in hell! Especially with the foul breath these guys sprayed out. UGH! Suddenly she was shoved harshly into a tree.

"Come on girly, don't struggle and it'll be great for all of us." she immediately knew what the evacuator meant and turned to run but was held back by two evacuators, one holding her legs, apart, and another holding her arms trying to lick her neck. A short, stumpy waddled over to her and ran his hand across her stomach almost going up her shirt.

"You ingrate BASTARDS!" Reinn yelled. She would not give in, never! She struggled with her leg before getting it loose. She nailed the guy holding her legs right between the eyes with her leather boots and, although she never believed in low blows because it was taking advantage in a fight that she wouldn't need, nailed the one rubbing her stomach right in his balls. Finally she head butted her arms captor right in the head knocking him unconscious. She felt a little lightheaded but shook it off and ran. She bolted out of the forest with a few scrapes, bruises and cuts but she didn't care, she had to find anyone she could, she maybe strong but sometimes she needs help, and who knows, if it happened to be a duelist, she'd take his star chips afterwards. Anyone!

At the same time, a victorious Seto Kaiba was proudly striding towards the castle leaving a defeated Joey Wheeler in the dust. For some unknown reason to him, he stopped in a clearing with a clear shot of the castle ahead. He awoke his feet and continued until a rock flew past him.

With Reinn 

She was so close she had to get to a clearing. She turned back momentarily to see where her adversaries were when a rock zoomed past her cheek, cutting the mocha skin of her face. She wiped away at her cheek quickly and ran with no fear or anger or sadness on her face. As she made it to a clearing, the pain returned and she lost sight of the ground for a second and tripped on a rock. "SHIT!" she yelled. She awaited her meeting with the ground but it didn't come. She ran into someone, someone tall. She raised her face to meet the person that she ran into, what she saw shocked her. He, HE…was very handsome and had the most intense stare she had ever seen. The man she ran into was looking right back at her, not with a questioning look but a look of curiosity and…was that caring? She rose to stand on her own two feet, never breaking the stare with Mr. Mystery.

Kaiba 

Suddenly a beautiful young girl emerged from the forest. Her ebony hair waving behind her with her contrasting pink bangs waving gently although she ran as if she was hunted. She fell over a rock into him where she took a moment to realize what happened when she looked up. Her absolutely breathtaking eyes entranced him as though he were under her spell. Her pink bang hung in front of her face over her left eye, shielding it slightly. Not only was she radiant but her body was well shaped and curvy, as it was easily shown in her choice of apparel.

Normal 

"Hi" Reinn simply said, blandly. She was very confused in her mind right now but kept her trademark face on, emotionless. Kaiba was still entranced but answered with a soft instead of snobbish or snide "hi". Reinn opened her mouth again to say something but was cut off when she heard a voice.

"There's the bitch!" yelled by an evacuator. 'Damn, that's IT! I'm going to take these bastards on!' she thought. She quickly said or started to say that if she ran into him again, she'd apologize correctly and was about to turn around but then she was nailed in the back of the head with a rock. Kaiba looked up and saw four evacuators coming out of the trees, obviously after the girl. He looked down to see her feel the back of her head and pull her hand down to reveal blood. 'She's bleeding!' Kaiba thought. "Damn it!" he heard her mumble. He remembered something about bleeding wounds then quickly blurted out without any second thoughts.

"Keep pressure on it and it will stop bleeding." then quickly but carefully put his hand over her head wound and pulled her into his shoulder as if in embrace. Kaiba stood there, eyes closed, holding her head to stop the bleeding. They were both in heaven, there own little world, oblivious to the real one. Until an evacuator came over and said,

"We'll be wanting our lil bitch back. Dun worry, we'll take 'er off yer hands." as he reached for her to take her away. Kaiba took his briefcase and blocked his hands off. He was not going to lose her, even though he didn't know her. 'Why do I care so much? I don't even know her! But still she doesn't look in too good of shape. Odds are those bastards tried to rape her or hurt her, I don't think she would run that fast or be so bruised up if n….' suddenly his track of mind was cut off by a young heavenly voice in a whisper.

"Let me go or they'll get me! I won't let them have me, please! I don't want to die!" Reinn said quietly, also lacking in emotion. There was no fear or sadness in her voice. Reinn's plea scared him. 'Did…did she just say 'die'?'

"No." was the only word that escaped his lips. She looked up at his eyes with a look that said 'please, I cannot go with them! Please don't let them take me!' Even though her eyes said it all she said it herself.

"Please you cannot let me be taken by them!" she said sternly.

"You won't be, I promise you, they won't get you."

She was taken aback by his kindness. No one, not even the vast amount of individuals that have asked her out showed so much kindness. But she had to face facts, he was one, and they were four and he had a wounded girl, they could not win.

"Please, I do not wish for anyone to be harmed because of me!" Reinn begged, only this time showed some emotion in her voice.

"Ya, do as the bitch said and hand her over! We wouldn't wanna hurt yah." The gangly evacuator proposed. Ignoring her pleas, Kaiba simply said,

"Choose your best dueler and if he defeats me, you get the girl." Reinn was shocked, he looked like an ordinary duelist, yet somehow…. He seemed better than others in dueling. Suddenly she was picked up bridal style and carried over to a log against a tree in the shade and set down. All she heard was his voice.

"Please remain here while I take care of these chumps." His voice was so strong and commanding she decided to stay there, leaning against a tree, cleaning up her cuts and scrapes.

Kaiba walked over to a clearing with no plants or anything, just the dirt ground. He opened his briefcase once again to reveal two dueling discs. Reinn looked questioningly at the two discs but soon figured out that they are probably the new dueling technology coming out! 'But only select people get that before it comes out' she thought, but she could not continue her train of thought because she accidentally hit one of her cuts sending a chill of pain up her spine. "Damn" she cursed silently.

She looked curiously over as they began the duel.

After the duel:

The evacuator fell onto his knees onto the ground. Kaiba won! Reinn was shocked, but also interested, she almost fully understood how to play with those duel discs from watching their duel. Reinn stood up and slowly made her way over to the man that just saved her.

Kaiba turned around to see the girl, but when he turned around he saw the girl walking over to him with a small but beautiful smile upon her face but he also saw an evacuator coming from the shadows. Before he could warn her, the evacuator had grabbed her arms behind her back with a knife at her neck. Reinn was completely stunned as was Kaiba. He spoke a deadly whisper into her ear.

"Come bitch, we still have a use for you." Reinn's mind was racing. 'Damn what can I do. I've been in worse situations. If I move I'm going to be cut. Who cares it's only a cut!' she was thinking.

A/N ya I no, I hate cliffies too but w/e…it adds to suspense. Dun worry ill get the second chappie out soon and we will see Reinn and Kaiba againtakes another swing at evil lawyers and friends

Ciao for now!


	3. Escape and Names

Chapter 3: The escape and names

A/n well I'm locked in my room with my back pushing my door so the evil spawns of Satan can't get in…well enough about megrunton with the sho…ahhhfalls over with door on top of her and evil people running over her backowwwwwww! Frigg how many times must I say it before you kill me! Ok I don't own yugioh!

Reinn stood completely stiff she had no choice. One wrong move and she would be hurt. She wanted to struggle but her mind was telling her she'd regret it. She was trapped, helpless, alone, the three things that she had never been ever before, and she was starting to…feel. All she saw was dark in front of her. A great abyss of death waiting…waiting. She scrunched her nose as another rotten anchovy breath hit her neck almost making her want to pass out. Suddenly a figure appeared and she snapped out of it, but as soon as she did she saw a fist going right past her head and knocking out her captor. Her hand was almost immediately grabbed and ran off with. It was her saviour. The man had saved her twice and she didn't even know him, let alone his name. 'Feh. Who cares?' Reinn thought stubbornly. They ran for about 10 minutes but it felt like an hour to both of them. When they stopped Reinn fell to her knees and breathed in, as did her hero. She took one more deep breath then looked up at her saviour. His eyes were closed and directed at the ground taking in breaths. Finally after a minute, Reinn spoke up. "Thank you, so much, I cannot thank you enough" she said as she put a hand over her chest to show it was heartfelt. When Kaiba heard her entrancing voice, he opened his ice blue eyes and simply said "It was nothing, those chumps weren't even a challenge, it was almost too easy." he said with a light chuckle and a smirk. "So what's your name?" "Reinn. Reinn Magato. And what is yours?" she asked almost immediately. 'Wait, why'd I tell him my name! I don't tell anyone my name!' she thought. "Seto- Kaiba". 'Oh great here it comes, she knows who I am, another gold digger. Oh well no ones perfect, but she's going to be after my mon….' "Wow that's so funny it's like I've heard your name before. It just sounds familiar is all" Reinn said with a soft chuckle. "You probably get that a lot, huh?" she added. "Well not exactly Reinn, but along the same lines." Reinn just smiled. 'Wow how come, wait what's with all this emotion' Reinn thought. She changed her face back to her normal emotionless and was about to stand up when a hand appeared in front of her face. "Help?" Kaiba said. "Uhhh…Thank you, Kaiba," she said as she took her hand and placed it in his. After she was standing up, she dusted off her skirt and started a small conversation. "So where are you headed? I'm guessing to defeat Pegasus like all of us right? I know I can beat him, he'll be easy compared to everyone else I've duelled." Reinn said cockily. "Oh is that so Miss. Champion? So what kind of opponents have you had then, and apparently won against." Kaiba asked. "Well, I can't name off every single duelist I've beaten or we'd be here for days. But the two I remember the most, well, have you ever heard of a Joey Wheeler or a Yugi Moto? Well I beat both of them! AND I've basically beaten every duelist on this island, as you can see." she announced proudly while holding out her wrist which showed off her large amount of star chips. Kaiba stood with his mouth gaping open. He could understand her beating Joey, I mean anyone could basically, but her defeat Yugi! Impossible! And there had to be about 200+ duelists on this island, she truly must be talented.

"What's wrong?" Reinn questioned. "Is something wrong?". "No. Not at all. Why do you ask?" "Oh no reason it's just that your mouth was hanging open" she said with a little amused giggle. 'Wow' was all that was going through Kaiba's mind as he looked at her and heard her voice and laugh, but he shook that off. "Anyway, yes I'm heading to the castle I'm going to take down Pegasus!" Kaiba said, victoriously. "Yes, as am I. I heard something about him that isn't something I can except. I heard he kidnapped a child! Have you heard about that? Oh my. Are you all right?" she said as she glanced at Kaiba. His fists were clenched as well as his teeth. 'Mokuba!' Kaiba thought. "Do you need to be alone or something?" Reinn asked, with an emotionless voice. She touched his arm while asking. "No I'm fine, thank you. It's just that that child is my little brother, Mokuba." Kaiba stated ever so calmly. However, across from him, Reinn stood in complete shock with her mouth now hanging open.

"Anyway, lets move on shall we? We want to get to the castle as soon as we can right?" Kaiba said casually. "W…we? Let's? What do you mean?" "Well you are coming with me aren't you?" Kaiba asked, confused. "Oh…yes of course. I mean sure. If that's ok with you, that is." Reinn stated. She walked up beside him and started walking towards the castle.

Later that night:

Reinn sat by the fire with her knees up by her face trying to warm up as Kaiba sat farther away against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed. She peered over at him for a moment before refocusing on the fire and her hands. She continued to shiver and rub her hands together. For some strange reason, the island was much cooler tonight than it had been while she was there. She looked up at the starry sky and got a smug look then looked back down, 'Frigg. Am I getting weaker? God this cold shouldn't bother me!'. She felt her eyes drifting away when she felt something warm go over her shoulders. She looked back and saw Kaiba draping his coat and his arm over her shoulders to keep her warm. "Quite chilly outside, huh?" Kaiba said with a weak chuckle. Reinn smirked and lightly laughed, "Yes, quite. I thought you were asleep before." "No just resting that's all. I'm pretty tired. Long day" Kaiba joked. Reinn laughed. "Yes I agree. A very long day". Reinn just sighed a heavy sigh and leaned into Kaiba. Although she barely knew him, she felt very warm and surprisingly safe. Kaiba looked down at her and smirked a little bit but then rested against the tree that was behind him and let Reinn's sweet breaths lull him into a sleep.

Next morning:

Reinn woke in a comfortable position. She was leaning against Kaiba with her arm draped over his stomach and his arm draped over her shoulders and with his coat over both of them. She raised her left arm and rubbed her eyes and looked at the leftover burning embers of the fire. Then she looked up at his face. So calm and peaceful in the enthrals of sleep. She decided that if she moved she might wake him up and he doesn't need that right now. Especially since his brother was kidnapped. 'Wait, I could sneak away right now and he wouldn't know. Ingenious!' She repositioned herself slightly and yawned and tried to rise and stand but fell a bit and woke him up. "Not planning on getting up this morning, huh?" Kaiba said. "Obviously not." Reinn chuckled, thinking about how she could get away. "Actually I didn't want to wake you up, you might have been a light sleeper." Reinn said confincingly. After they got up, stretched and had a little bit of Reinn's cooking (a/n like mine: either burned, blown up or poisonous…or maybe all), they headed off towards the castle for Pegasus and victory.

A/n well there…the 3rd chappie….thx to all of yall reviewers….my friends and my minions seem to like it so ill keep writing! And now my minions are now helping me with these damn lawyers! Holds back lawyer hoard with minionssee ya next time! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 i guess

Chapter 4:Love and Victory 

A/n hello, bonjour, aloha, bonjourno, moshi moshi, uhhhh hi. Yes I am backevil laughand no one can stop me now. I say it now….I DO OWN…best friend Mandis gives warning glare and shakes her mighty(not mediocre)fist at me:nervous chuckles: of course I mean I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Mandis: that's what I thought. SMITAGE! Pokes me in arm and smites owwww jeez. Anyway author note too long…on with my show!

On the road to Pegasus:

Reinn slowly walked behind Kaiba due to her injured legs. She hadn't noticed the major cuts on her thighs from branches and needles. 'Thank god for my dear thigh high leather boots, the damage could've been much worse.' She thought. She looked down at her shirt and dusted some dirt off of the motto that said 'Looking for trouble?' and on the back it said 'You found it!'

Kaiba peered back at her admiring her once more for she wasn't going to see him while she was looking at her shirt. Her oil-black hair cascaded down her shoulders while her pink bangs hung down on her face. Her skin itself was beautiful. It was so evenly tanned and smooth, also he could not see any blemishes at all. And as long as he had known her, an entire day, she had a wonderful, sparkling, and bouncy personality. She also had a sense of humor, in which Kaiba was starting to doubt that women even had. Finally a piece of hair moved out of her face and he could see her beautiful eyes. The ebony and cherry mixed so well together in her eyes. The red truly accented the chestnut of her eyes. 'She may not be the most intelligent one ever, considering she doesn't know who I am or at least can't put her finger on it.' Kaiba thought. 'He's looking at me again, I can feel his eyes burning holes through me.'Reinn thought while brushing invisible dirt off of her shirt. She looked up quickly to catch him in the act until….WHAM! "Oh my god! Are you ok? What a knock to the skull! Oh no your bleeding!" Reinn said rushing to his side. She quickly kneeled by his side and sat his head on her lap. Kaiba was quite surprised by this sudden contact and assistance but relaxed and allowed Reinn to continue her work.

Reinn took out a cloth and applied pressure to his head to make the bleeding cease. Besides it being basic knowledge of wounds, before Reinn's father died from cancer, he was a doctor. She had the ability to heal a broken leg if she so wished. Normally she never used her abilities to assist people unless it was a real serious injury but this was a free chance to look at those deep, blue, ice eyes of Kaiba's for a reason! She licked the cloth to dampen it and pressed it to his head applying pressure where needed. She decided it would be the perfect time to bust him for staring so she asked how he could have possibly have run into a tree straight in front of him when he was watching where he was going. " Uhhh ermm well….uh…I was….I didn't hear you behind me so I looked back to see where you were, that's all. Don't give your hopes up," Kaiba said is his usual snide tone. 'Ya like hell you did' Reinn thought. Reinn cleaned up Kaiba's injury to make sure no infections were caught. She also got to stare into the blue abyss of his eyes a little bit. It was a mere cut about as long as your pinky reaching only a centimeter down his forehead.

When Kaiba tried to get up after Reinn had, his cut began to twitch and hurt. He winced painfully and Reinn bent over to check his head. "Feh," Reinn scoffed, "It's nothing worth worrying about, toughen up chief" she said in a snide tone and patting his back as she stood up. Reinn walked over to another part of the clearing, not purposefully swaying her hips as she walked. 'God, this girl has bite. If she did know who I am, she would never act like this, maybe it's better she doesn't know. But if she finds out she'll be pissed right the fuck off.' Kaiba thought. 'Who the hell cares what this little bitch feels towards you, anger or not' Kaiba's little devil voice said in his head. 'Let her be angry'. 'No, I don't want her mad at me!'. 'Why not? Is Mr. Kaiba gettin' soft?' "NO!" Kaiba accidentally blurted out. Suddenly all the voices went away and Reinn walked over curiously. "Uhhh….Kaiba? What's up? Your acting crazy!" Reinn informed him. Kaiba just shook his head implying 'no'. "Never mind." Kaiba said bluntly

Reinn grabbed his arm and hoisted him up and continued walking in front of him, which was absolutely wonderful for him, especially with the view he got. After Kaiba stopped being a total hentai(pervert), he moved up to walk beside Reinn. Meanwhile, Reinn looked to her left and saw Kaiba advance, then she caught sight of that silver briefcase. She hadn't seen it basically all night. The only times she saw it was when she kneeled down after their escape from the evacuators and when he was 'resting' against the tree. Thinking about it for a moment, Reinn reached up to feel her head and where the rock hit. She could feel a little cut and/or scab but other than that….. "It's fine. You still look wonderful" Kaiba said. 'Why in hell did I just say that!' Kaiba thought. 'Why the hell did he just say that!' Reinn thought. Then Reinn felt a slight redness sneaking to her cheeks. She's blushing! After attempting to make the blush leave, a few minutes later it was gone and she decided to break the silence. "So, is that the new dueling technology that everyone is talking about?". 'Oh god, does she know who I am now? Oops thinking too much. Answer her question!' "Uh ya…I mean yes, yes it is." "Really? How'd you get it? Only select people get the new dueling equipment before it's release" Reinn exclaimed. "Well I'm one of those select people I suppose" Kaiba stated calmly. "Well I'm quite lucky then" Reinn said putting her hands behind her head. "Why is that?" Kaiba asked, confused. "'Cause now I know how to use them from watching, at least I know a lot about how to use them." Kaiba just smirked. "Well how about this, I'll teach you everything you need to know about how to use these properly" Kaiba suggested. "You would!" Reinn asked. "Why not, we already have another day until the castle roughly. We can start tonight." Kaiba said. "Alright!" Reinn exclaimed.

About sunset

"Alright, that's about it, now all you have to do is learn how to throw it correctly!" Kaiba laughed. Reinn started blushing again. "Hey! That was an accident, I swear!" Reinn yelled. You see during the little training, Reinn fucked up while throwing the duel disc and it wrapped around Kaiba's and her own feet making them both fall over with Kaiba on top of her about a centimeter from her lips and unable to move. After about three minutes of wriggling they had finally gotten loose and an accidental lip motion was made when Kaiba tripped and fell over onto her again. She ignored the fact that they kissed and got up almost immediately afterwards and grabbed the duel disc. "Ya whatever you say there Reinn." Kaiba said confidently with his eyes closed looking up towards the sky. Reinn was sick of it, he had continued with that one topic during the entire thing saying that she loved it, she did it on purpose blah blah blah. She took a running start and tackled him to the ground not caring about her leg injuries. She straddled his hips looking right into his ice blue eyes as he looked into her chestnut/rose ones. She lowered her head so that she was teasing close to his lips, their breaths mingling, and whispered ever so silently "If it had been on purpose, I would have been on top." She said before a teasing laugh. Kaiba was absolutely shocked. 'Holy crap. O.k. it's ok, just keep your cool man' Kaiba thought. Suddenly he felt her body easing off of his. Reinn started to sit up with a happy smile upon her face. She was still sitting on his hips and was about to get off until Kaiba pulled forward and locked lips. Reinn's eyes just shot open, just about as big as saucers. Kaiba had his eyes closed so he couldn't see what he had just done. He refused to pull away for he was in heaven but he did not want to see the hatred and anger in Reinn's eyes, he couldn't bear it. He was about to pull away before he felt Reinn's weight reposition and start pushing him back to the ground, slowly this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered even further. Kaiba's eyes opened to see hers closed. He reclosed his eyes and reached around her waist. Finally, Reinn pulled away for air and sat up with 1 of her knees on the right side of Kaiba's leg and the other between his legs. When she sat up, she balled a fist and put it in front of her chest. She looked down at Kaiba's stunned face still looking straight up at the sky. "Ha," Reinn said after a minute. "And you made fun of me 'cause I liked it the first time your still in shock" she said teasingly and proudly. By now, Kaiba had looked at her kneeling there. Reinn stood up and looked down. 'Wow,' she thought 'that was, well, wonderful.' She put her hand down and helped Kaiba up and smiled at him as if it never happened. "Hey!" Kaiba said. Reinn almost jumped right out of her boots because she thought she hurt him. "Would you like to see something" Kaiba said in his usual harsh tone. "Umm…s..sure. Why not?" Reinn said. Kaiba grabbed her hand roughlyand led her through the brush and covered her eyes, which wasn't hard considering he was about half a foot taller than her, and lead her into a clearing. They got to the edge of the cliff and he let her see. It was a clear view of the ocean and the sunset's reflecting rays. Reinn sat down on the cliff not saying 1 word. She sat there, watching the water as though it was going to turn into acid or do some type of trick. Kaiba just watched her in silence, waiting for her reaction to this place that he had brought her to. Kaiba was about to leave when he heard "It's beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Reinn said without turning around. "Not the most beautiful thing I've seen though." Kaiba said in his snide tone as he sat beside her and looked over at her. Reinn stood up after awhile and walked back to the little campsite they made and started a fire. Kaiba and Reinn fell asleep somewhat in the same position as the previous night, although it was quite warm anyway.

A/n well ya that's it. Ya ya I know, Kaiba's going mushy but don't worry, girls tend to be able to do that god knows I've done it to guys lol


	5. Morning person

Chapter 5: To the castle!

Disclaimer: All right finally figured out to separate these 2 things…even though I already knew lol. I don't even know what this disclaimer is for . . . lawyer pokes me with devil pitch fork owww! Fine I don't own yugioh jeez! Whispers really I dopokes again OWWW! Never mind!

In The Morning:

Reinn had never been a morning person, even before Kaiba. She had only been happy last morning because she slept well. She got up, grumpy as ever and walked over to some trees with a frown on her face. 'Mondays and mornings are the worst!' she thought. 'Kaiba is still asleep and I am NOT going to wake him…especially with the weird stuff going on lately.' She looked at her feet. 'Maybe I should just leave, sneak away. He'd be better off without the dead weight.' But she thought the last thing out loud. "Please. Don't down yourself. You'll get absolutely no where in life." Kaiba said in his rude attitude. Somehow without her knowing he was hovering above her. She gasped sharply and looked up quickly with her emotionless face. "Well it is the truth. You don't need me around bothering you. Especially with the stress you must be going through!" Reinn exclaimed in her defense. 'She really wants to go. And I don't know why. Why would she want leave already? She really doesn't know who I am.' Kaiba thought. "Pssh. It's not like I own you or anything. You want to leave, you can. I thought you would come with me because you're still in no shape to take on those evacuators." Kaiba said, trying to make it sound like he didn't care. Reinn put her hands on her hips, "It's not what I want to do, it's what I should do first of all. And secondly, those evacuators were beaten, they wouldn't try it again. They lost, if they did, they would have broken the rules." Reinn turned to leave, quite angry, and Kaiba grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Do you think they were playing by the rules when that knife was to your neck!" Kaiba yelled at her. Reinn's face remained emotionless and unafraid of what Kaiba was doing but inside she was comprehending everything. 'Oh my god. He's right. Oh I must have seemed rude when I asked earlier.' Reinn pulled from his grasp and stood up to him right in the eyes. "You…don't think I'm dead weight?" Reinn asked, looking him straight in the eye for any hints of lie. "No. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, don't you think? Or at least have half a brain?" Kaiba stated blandly. "I will stay then. I also have to see Pegasus. We'll go together, and beat the hell outta him, huh?" she raised her eyebrow as she asked him, ignoring his rude comment. "Not only will we do that, but we will make him regret the day he ever touched Mokuba." Kaiba said confidently. Reinn crossed her arms confidently and nodded. "Let's go!" Reinn said. "Yep…unless you want to try training with these again." Kaiba teased as he held up his briefcase. Reinn turned around and looked at him with a looked that was so funny and turned into a puppy dog face showing that she was sad, then laughed and hit him on the arm.

After many long hard days, Kaiba and Reinn finally reached Pegasus' damn castle. They walked up the steps to the castle and finally made it to the door. But, Not without interference, i.e. the 5 evacuators came to see their beloved…. Erm love (a/n: sorry, no better words without more swearing lol) "Well hello der purty one. Ready to go yet? We've been waiting for awhile." The portly said. "Oh yes, I am now." Reinn said happily and with a smile planted on her face. Kaiba and the evacuators looked at Reinn as though she had two heads. She turned to Kaiba and kept her smile on her face then tilted her head, closed her eyes and laughed lightly. Kaiba just looked at her with pain in his eyes. "See, I knew ya wanted to come. To be honest, so did we." The tall, gangly one said, licking his lips and looking at Reinn's ass (a/n: yep I know, dirty and gross. Just bear with It. Ya and if you didn't get the gross humor…never mind, you never will).

Gracefully, Reinn turned around to go with them, but brought her hooker boot around with her and nailed the two short ones in the face. Then she was tackled down. Of course, Kaiba, being the caring guy he is, jumped in making it a large battle royal. Finally, Reinn and Kaiba arose. Reinn had a red cheek from being slapped, and a small cut from a fingernail. Kaiba's arm hurt but not too much. Other than his hair being ruffled, Kaiba looked fine (a/n: like always). Reinn looked to her feet and saw the only normal-ish one there grab her ankle while the other four were out cold. Reinn kneeled down to meet the man's eyes. "You must be very brave to touch me…or very stupid." She said warningly. Almost systematically, the evacuator released her ankle and passed out. She arose to her feet and kept looking at the evacuator then turned her head to Kaiba. Something then clicked in her mind and she raised her finger, pointing at him. "What?" Kaiba asked. "You fell for it! Hahahahaha. I must be a good actress." Reinn boasted. "No! I was only going along with it!" Kaiba denied. "Whatever, Kaiba, whatever." Reinn said, rolling her eyes and turning to go into the castle. Kaiba had caught up to her and turned his head to say some smart-ass comment when a very powerful barrier repelled them all the way down the stairs of the castle and Pegasus' voice came on an intercom system. "Sorry Kaiba-boy. You cannot enter until you win at my challenges." "What!" Kaiba said as Reinn stood rubbing her sore head. 'Maybe I should slow down a bit, I mean first a rock, and now this. Great luck I have.' She thought sarcastically. "Since your bitch there has defeat almost all of the good duelists upon my island, YOU have to beat Yugi-boy in a duel before you can enter. And after you trounce Yugi-boy, you may enter, and may bring in the slut." Pegasus' snide voice ended with a click as the speaker shut off. "BITCH! SLUT! Who the FUCK does Pegasus think he is, calling me that. He doesn't even know me, and frankly, I don't want him to!" Reinn said angrily. "Calm down Reinn. We're gonna make Pegasus pay for everything. Now let's go find that pipsqueak." Kaiba said proudly. "Hell ya!" Reinn exclaimed.

Luckily, Reinn and Kaiba stumbled upon Yugi's group quickly after about 10 minutes of walking. Yugi recognized Reinn almost immediately, however, this was Joey's first time seeing her, and exquisite beauty I might add, so he did not insult Kaiba then. "Re... Reinn?" Yugi asked. "Yugi. So we meet again, huh? How long has it been, 5 years? Yes, that's it. Five years since you forgot about me and left my side." Reinn said, shutting her eyes and looking at the ground with her arms crossed over her chest. "Who is this, Yugi?" Tea asked. "Yea, what does she mean, "left her side" Yuge?" Joey asked, not breaking eye contact with the celestial being in front of him. "Well guys. Reinn is one of my old friends. But I haven't spoken to her in ages. When I started going and practicing my first duel lings, I got really busy so I didn't have a lot of time to hang out with her. Sadly, we grew apart and a few days after I finished elementary school, gramps told me that Reinn's father had died and she was missing." Yugi explained. Reinn scoffed "Two things pipsqueak…" Reinn said, signaling two with her fingers. " 1: I was your friend, WAS! Two: of course I was gone; I was gone for about a month before my old man died. I didn't want to take the shit he dealt me." She said as she turned around and showed a large, not hideous but fairly large scar that looked like it was from a knife across her back just above her pant line. 'Oh my god!' Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Kaiba thought. She turned around and laughed, "It's not like I didn't want to get out of there anyway. I mean, I lost my best friend and my dad was getting at me with knives and was becoming more violent, oh yes and if your wondering, he WAS abusive after my mom was murdered, even when I met you Yugi. O.k., enough of this nostalgic bullshit. The past is just that, the past. Kaiba wishes to duel you Yugi!" she said very distant and coldly. Yugi soon looked at Kaiba and realized they were together, traveling at least. Kaiba however, was preoccupied with looking at Reinn. He never knew Reinn had a horrible past. He would have to look into it later. He turned his head and announced his duel officially for himself. (A/n: I'm sorry but to be totally honest, I'm too lazy to write about Kaiba's and Yugi's duel so if you don't know, Kaiba wins and I'm going to start as he starts to leave.)

Kaiba picked up his dueling discs and once again returned them into the haven of his silver briefcase. Reinn walked to his side and laid a hand upon his shoulder when he stood up with a serious face towards the little group. "They were nothing, huh Kaiba?" Reinn whispered, and turned to walk away. "Wait! What did you say!" Joey exclaimed across the field. Reinn merely turned and walked from Kaiba's side to Joey. Kaiba watched her move gracefully across the field and saw her wrap her arms around him. 'WAIT! Wrap her arms around HIM!' Kaiba thought as he turned completely to face them. Meanwhile, Reinn had her arms placed around Joey's neck. As Joey relaxed under her arms, his hands moved to her hips. She looked him deep into his eyes and lightly brushed her hands against his forehead to brush some bangs away. She could feel Kaiba burning holes into her back looking at her. After she glanced over her shoulder a bit, she turned back to see Joey's face closing in on hers. She raised her head but only to stop him with her two fingers and slap him right across the face. "Never trust a beautiful girl, Joey Wheeler," she said as she removed his hand from her hip and gave a disgusting look to him, "Especially one who is hitting on you!" she emphasized and began to walk over to Kaiba. "HEY!" Tea yelled from Joey's side. Reinn didn't stop. "HEY! You, Bitch!" Reinn turned around to face her with her emotionless face. "Tea, stop! Reinn could kill you." Yugi said from a few meters away. "Yea right Yugi. No one treats my friends like that." She said. When Tea looked back, Reinn was about a foot from her. "You should stay out of this wench!" Reinn stated calmly, yet demandingly. Tea immediately shut up as Reinn turned and continued walking with Kaiba back to the castle. When they reached they stairs, Reinn sheepishly grabbed Kaiba's hand and slowly started up the stairs, blushing at her actions until she felt Kaiba's hand clasped around hers. When Reinn grabbed his hand, Kaiba was quite surprised but he had seen her hesitation prior to it. She was determining whether to do it or not. He smirked at the thought that this girl really liked him, and she didn't even know he was rich. 'Maybe she doesn't even care. Wow. If she doesn't, that would make me so happy….wait. WHAT!' Kaiba's many head voices thought. When they made it to the top, they noticed the small bits of blood from the evacuators was still there, however, they, of course, were not. Reinn walked forward towards the door where the barrier had repelled them before. Kaiba quickly, out of protectiveness, shot his arm out to stop Reinn, accidentally landing on her breast. He was looking forward until he heard her gasp. He turned to see her looking at his arm. He followed her gaze only to see he landed his hand on her chest. Now, of course, Kaiba didn't blush but he was so stunned, he couldn't move his hand until Reinn gave him a glare that could kill. He quickly moved his arm to his side and cleared his throat. Finally, Reinn found her voice, "Don't….ever….do…..that……again!" Reinn stuttered, trying not to explode. Kaiba decided to lighten the mood a bit, "Aye, aye Mon capitaine." He said and stood completely straight and raised his hand into the air as a Hitler hand "NIEN PERVERSION!"(A/n: sorry if you take offense to that but I figured it would be funny…my friend does it lol and yes, his personality changed a lot at this). Reinn rolled her eyes angrily and walked through the doorway leading to Pegasus, and her final battle.

Ending A/n: wellity, wellity, wellity the final battle approaches….dun, dun, dun! Well I can't say much…I'm still on the run from EVIL lawyers from down under!Continues chase catch ya on the flip side jumps off steep cliff to escape evil/spawn of Satan lawyers and lands in water below


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Allistor and Reinn's heart and soul 

A/n: well here will be the most retarded choice made by Reinn to many of you, but to others that get the meaning…I wish you the best! ;)…Oh ya…Don't own yu-gi-ohall annoying lawyers freeze in spot PERFECT! I make a getaway

"Why would Pegasus want to see you now Seto? I mean, we haven't heard from him in years. I think it's bad, or worse a trap." Reinn said, wondering what Pegasus was up to. "I don't know. Pegasus is a sneaky worm and all three of us know it. Which reminds me, Reinn, take Mokuba back to the jet, I'm not risking you two. I know for a fact that Pegasus will try something, and you and Mokuba can't be in the middle. Better yet, I won't let you be in the middle." Kaiba said snidely and commandingly. Reinn just looked over at him concerned and somewhat angered. "No! Mokuba and I are not going to leave you alone to Pegasus. We both know you can beat him so we won't be in any danger at all." Kaiba looked back at her determined face. He knew she had to be scared of Pegasus and what he had tried before but she was now ready to settle the score. Kaiba nodded.

Finally, they reached the center of the castle where they found an outdated dueling arena. 'What an outdated joke. It's almost pathetic' Reinn and Kaiba thought. All three of them walked out to the platform looking around to see Pegasus, but he wasn't there. Nowhere to be seen. 'Where's the coward!' Reinn thought, gritting her teeth. Kaiba looked pissed off. "He calls us here and doesn't show! Who does Pegasus think he is!" Kaiba said angrily. Reinn set her hand on his shoulder to calm him down then walked farther into the room. "PEGASUS!" she yelled quite loudly (a/n I know, I fucked with the episodes a bit, just bear with me ok). "I know you're here! Come out and we'll go easy on you!" she yelled into darkness. "My, my, my. Quite a voice you have. Long time, no see, my dear. I expected you to return to me, but I suppose someone such as you found your way around." Pegasus said, looking Reinn up and down. Reinn gave him a look that could torture and kill someone. Kaiba found his way in front of Reinn, protectively guarding her from Pegasus' eyes. "What do you want us here for Pegasus? I'm guessing a rematch correct?" Kaiba said, crossing his arms cockily and closes his eyes. "Somewhat Kaiba-boy. I also wanted to see my bitch. Weren't you longing for me as well Reinn? Hmmmm?" Pegasus said as he started laughing. Reinn just exploded. "You BASTARD! I would never go with you again. And you can't make me! So do the world a favor and jump off a very high bridge!" Reinn yelled with pure anger in her voice. Pegasus just shrugged the last comments off and said "Don't worry love, you'll be back in my arms soon." Reinn shuddered from that last comment. "No way in hell will she go anywhere with you!" Kaiba shouted as Mokuba came to Reinn's side. "Let's duel Pegasus, and get this over with!" Kaiba said. "Fine. Your loss." Pegasus said confidently. They both began to duel while Reinn and Mokuba watched. 'This duel, it's like I'm having déjà vu. I've seen it before!' Reinn thought. 'Pegasus is using the exact same cards and moves as the last duel Kaiba and he had! Pegasus would never ever do that.' "Pegasus, are you losing your touch? I recognize your moves from our last duel. You're using the exact same ones!" Kaiba said to Pegasus, demanding an explanation. All of a sudden, Pegasus started laughing. 'What's he laughing about?' Reinn and Kaiba thought. "What's so funny Pegasus?" Kaiba asked, sternly. In a different voice, Pegasus said "'Cause you think I'm Pegasus still!" The imposter Pegasus threw off his costume to reveal a mediumly tall man with shoulder length (a/n roughly) flame red hair and green eyes wearing interesting/feminine looking clothing (a/n had to throw that in for my friends!). "What's your name?" Kaiba demanded. "Allistor, but I don't expect you to know me. However, quite like many of the people in the world, I have a large hatred of you, your wench over there" he said pointing at Reinn "and the brat" he added pointing at Mokuba. Reinn put her arm around Mokuba's shoulders while Kaiba and Allistor continued to discuss why he had a grudge against them. They began dueling again but nothing caught her attention until Allistor brought out a card she had never heard or seen of before entitled "The Seal Of Oricalcous (sp.)" Suddenly a very bright, green light came from towards the ceiling. It was in the shape of a circle and it must have been giving off weird rays because her millennium piece started acting up on her arm. When the circle landed, some lines drew across the center, forming some kind of star and an invisible barrier appeared. After seeing it land, Reinn ran over to get Kaiba out of it but bounced off landing roughly on her ass. "Owww" Reinn groaned as Mokuba helped her up. "Are you okay Reinn?" Mokuba asked. "I'll live I think" She said, throwing a smile towards Mokuba. Mokuba smiled back but became concerned, "What did you bounce off of?" he asked Reinn, who had gotten up now. "I'm not sure, I'm guessing some type of barrier created by that magic card 'The Seal Of Orimicjigjig' there." Kaiba was looking at them making sure Reinn was all right. He turned back to Allistor and they continued on with their duel while Reinn and Mokuba conversed about how it worked. Allistor had explained it when they restarted their duel. However the duel got a little tougher for Kaiba. Reinn tried her best to listen to what Mokuba was saying but her mind kept drifting to what Allistor said and how Kaiba was doing in the duel 'I know he's an awesome duelist but he's not doing good, I mean Allistor has like, 1200 more life points then Kaiba does. And Allistor said that the loser loses his soul to the 'Great beast'. Oh no! What happens if Kaiba can't turn this around for him, he'll lose his soul!' Reinn thought dreadfully. She could not lose Kaiba, not now; they still had to defeat Dartz. Finally Mokuba caught her attention and when she turned away, Allistor sent the final blow to Kaiba wiping out his life points as the seal closed in around him. "KAIBAAAAA!" Reinn screamed as tears began to flow from her eyes. Reinn ran over to the seal's side and tried to get to him with tears blinding her. Kaiba turned around as his soul was being sucked out of him and reached for her. "I'm here Kaiba! Don't worry, I'm going to release you! I promise!" Reinn was yelling. Finally, the seal disappeared and Kaiba collapsed onto the ground. Reinn was blinded with the tears coming out now. Reinn leaned her head down which shielded her tear-stained eyes until she looked up and yelled "NOOOOOO!" which seemed to echo through the building. Finally, she ran over to Kaiba and set his head on her shoulder and hugged him saying over and over "Kaiba! Please! Say something! Open your eyes!" with an urgency in her voice. Mokuba came to her side asking his brother to wake up and stop kidding around. "I'm afraid your attempts are in vain, for his soul is now here" Allistor said while holding up a card. 'No!' Reinn was thinking. Allistor just turned to leave when Reinn wiped away her tears and stood. 'I know what I have to do' Reinn was thinking. "YOU! Allistor, Guardian of Oricalcous!" Reinn somewhat yelled at him. "Ahhh, Kaiba's slut isn't it. Yes? What do you want?" Reinn chuckled at his comment, "I wish to make a trade! My soul for Kaiba's! Now I know you despise Kaiba and all but before you say no think about it. You would be taking something Kaiba cares for and put him through misery and my soul has always had lots of emotion so it would be quite good for your 'Great Beast' and you may be getting two souls when Kaiba faces you for me." Reinn compromised. Mokuba looked onto the scene unfolding in front of him with pure shock. 'How could Reinn do this? Doesn't she want to stay, unless, she's sacrificing herself for Kaiba!' he thought. Then he heard Allistor chuckle, "You actually believe Kaiba would face me for you when he could save himself? Please, don't make me laugh." Allistor said. "I don't care if he does or not, as long as he's safe." Reinn mumbled the last part. "Fine, I accept your offer" Allistor said, "I think it will be fun sucking the life out of you." He added. "Wonderful, but please release Kaiba's soul first so I may speak to him" Reinn requested. Allistor said nothing and released Kaiba's soul from the card. Reinn kneeled down and rested Kaiba's head on her lap. He slowly opened his eyes to meet hers. "R…Reinn" he said, in his normal tone of course. "Kaiba" Reinn choked out, "I'm so happy your ok." She said through some tears threatening to come up and fall. "Come Beautiful" Allistor said from the other side of the dueling area. Reinn raised her eyes to Allistor, "Spare me your flattery Allistor" she said his name through gritted teeth. "Reinn," Kaiba said somewhat worriedly, "what is he talking about?" "I'm sorry Kaiba, but I needed you to be safe and ok." Reinn said as she lowered her vision to his eyes. Reinn tore herself away from his vision by standing up and setting his head on the floor and instructing Mokuba to tell him everything. She walked over to the platform joining the two sides as the seal of Oricalcous surrounded her. Kaiba sat up rubbing his head and saw the circle close around Reinn. She was facing Mokuba and him and he saw her eyes closed as the circle reached her. "Reinn! Reinnnnn!" Kaiba yelled. He ran over and kept bouncing off the barrier until Reinn's voice told him to go, to leave. Kaiba refused and then heard Reinn's last scream as her soul left her. It had hurt her badly unlike if it was against some ones will. Finally, her body collapsed to the ground and Kaiba ran to her lifeless body. There he held her in his arms as if waiting for her to come back. After a minute of silence, Kaiba whispered "Reinn, if you can hear me, come back to us, to me. We need you with us." He looked up to see if Allistor was there but he wasn't. Suddenly Kaiba turned and looked at Mokuba and motioned for him to come. "Mokuba, I want you to tell what the fuck is going on!" Kaiba said angrily. "W…well, Reinn refused to have you die and/or lose your soul so she sacrificed herself so you could be safe and be with me." Mokuba said through choked tears. In the short months he had known Reinn, she had become like a big sister and now she was gone. Kaiba held Reinn closer to himself and silently asked her why she would do such a foolish thing, especially for him. "Why do you think Kaiba?" Reinn's voice appeared in Kaiba's mind. "Reinn?" "No. Only my voice. However, you want to know why I would do this, correct?" "Yes! Why would you sacrifice yourself?" "The answer you have wanted since you met me is the correct answer." "You mean you l…. Really?" Reinn in his mind smiled and nodded then disappeared. Kaiba looked up and rose to his feet, carrying Reinn bridal style and leaving with Mokuba trailing after him. "Where are we going big brother?" Mokuba asked. "To a hospital, she must be cared for properly."

A/n: I know, I know, I fucked with the episodes a lot but I needed to lol…… anyway check you guys latercontinues running for her getaway


	7. Chapter 8

The Introduction of the new Reinn 

A/n: Allo all. I'm backkkkkkkk. Any who, considering much doesn't happen between when Reinn basically dies and the starting here, I'm going to skip some chapters alight?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh…not that I don't wish to. Mopes

Where We left off:

Kaiba hurried Reinn's lifeless body to the jet to get to the hospital faster. Mokuba ran after him and got into his seat behind Seto. Kaiba put her body into an extra seat and strapped her in. he launched himself into the pilot's seat and started the jet and lifted off the ground in front of the castle, silently praying for her safety.

A few hours later: Hospital 

After arriving at the hospital, Kaiba ran inside with Reinn in his arms bridal style. He ran to the front counter and explained how she was badly hurt and knocked unconscious, without mentioning Allistor _or _the Oricalcous. The nurse immediately called down a doctor and a stretcher. Two nurses and a doctor appeared moments later. One nurse stole Reinn from Kaiba's arms and laid her on the stretcher with the utmost care while the other delayed Kaiba and answered his un-ending list of questions. The doctor rushed the stretcher away from where they were standing in the hallways. After about an hour of waiting and pacing the Doctor finally emerged from her room and Kaiba rushed over to him and grabbed his arms. "Is she alright!" he yelled at the doctor. "We've been able to stabilize her state. But…" the doctor trailed off. "But what?" "Has no one told you? She's not breathing." Kaiba was shocked at what he heard. About what the doctor told him about Reinn's condition. " Listen! You better keep a close watch on her!" Kaiba threatened as he stalked out of the hospital with Mokuba following behind.

However, around an hour after Kaiba left, while a doctor made his rounds on his patients while keeping, or trying to keep, a close eye on Reinn, the shattering of windows resonating from Reinn's room alerted the Doctor and as he rushed back as fast as he could, he found Reinn's unconscious form to be missing and the roar of motorcycles racing off. The doctor rushed to the phone and alerted Kaiba of this….

Skip Forward to Weeble and Rex

"PLEASE! Bestow upon us all your dueling secrets master Dartz!" Weeble pleaded. "I do not know if you are worthy." Dartz commented calmly. "We are! We are worthy!" Rex exclaimed. "Allow us to prove ourselves!" Weeble requested. "Fine." Dartz stated simply as he held out two green stones. "To prove yourselves you must hold this rock in your hand. If it shows you worthy, you would be able to grasp it, if not, you will lose your soul to the great leviathan" Dartz said. Rex and Weeble rushed into each other's arms asking if he was crazy. "See. These pip squeaks aren't ready to bear the power of the Oricalcous, my lord." Raphael stated. "Hey!" Rex and Weeble stated. "What, may I ask, is the problem gentlemen?" a feminine voice came from the shadows. "Ahhh, so you have awaken my dear." Dartz said and motioned for her to come. The person from whom the voice came from came from the shadows as Weeble and Rex gasped sharply. "REINN! It's Kaiba's whore!" Weeble exclaimed. Reinn appeared from the shadows in a long, silky looking, flowing black dress that went past her ankles onto the floor and fell behind her onto the ground as she moved. As she walked, you could see her elegant/high heel shoes. There was also a slit in the right side going from the bottom of the dress to about mid-thigh. To add to the dress, she had long gloves on her hands and was wearing black eye shadow and blood red lipstick. However, there was something weird about her eyes. There seemed to be less chestnut in them and redder, they also seemed cold and distant instead of what they had been before. She could actually pass off as dead with those eyes.

Reinn turned to Weeble and walked to him and smirked. She then quickly punched his mouth. "You might want to learn to silence this, that is if you live long enough." She said, motioning to his mouth. "However, the pipsqueak speaks the truth, Reinn." Reinn turned toward Raphael who said that. "Shut up Raphael!" she yelled. "Reinn." Dartz said calmly from her side, in which he arrived at moments ago. Reinn turned quickly to her lord only to be backhanded across her face. She grazed her hand against her cheek then bowed. "Forgive me, my lord, I should not have lost my temper." Dartz nodded in approval and guided Reinn back to where he was standing as Weeble and Rex took the test of the Oricalcous. After the test and Weeble and Rex passed, "Forgive me my lord but I'm afraid I must take my leave for now. I must find the location of Seto Kaiba." Reinn said as she arose from her spot next to her lord. "Wow, all this power and already, she wishes to see her lover once more." Raphael said gruffly as she left. At the doorway, Reinn stopped and turned to Raphael. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I do long to see him again, but not because of my long past infatuation with him, it's that I wish to fulfill my vengeance immediately." Reinn stated calmly as she turned and continued gracefully with all the guys focusing on her swaying hips with the exception of Raphael and Dartz.

'_You really wish to destroy him that much?' _the fading real voice of Reinn rung through her head.

'_Of course. With the misery he had caused us, no doubt…and you do too now!' _the now voice of Reinn retorted as she blocked out her old self once more. She scoffed at the weakness of her old self as she sat down at her computer to locate Kaiba. 'I was a fool' she thought, 'However…I am now stronger and nothing can stop me now!' as the computer began to find Kaiba's position in the world.

After she finished searching and finding Kaiba, she stepped out of the room she was in to go to her chamber. Along the way, Allistor stepped out of the shadows and pinned Reinn to the wall of the narrow corridor. Reinn gasped a bit but then retorted, "What do you want Allistor? Last time I checked, people just don't pin others against a wall!" "Well, I just figured, we're both out to get Kaiba so I figured we should go for it together." He replied calmly before covering her mouth with his own. The REAL Reinn was screaming in her head to pull away but the Imposter was to powerful and merely allowed him to kiss her. After a minute, both went separate ways to their own chambers.

A/n: I know, I fucked with the episodes quite hardcore and sorry this chapter is sooooo short. And for those of you who haven't picked up on it yet….Reinn is possessed and ruled by the Oricalcous. My next chappie will be on the Weeble/Yami + Rex/Joey battles+ Allistor and Kaiba once more etc. See you soon!


	8. Chapter10

The Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh ---- Doesn't that blow? P

A/n: Well, I saw most of the episodes for this chapter but it may be vague in places and yet again, I'm playing with the episodes again.

Reinn met up with Raphael at the palace. They put their differences aside for the time being. "Raphael, you hate me. I hate you. The feeling is mutual and all but we cannot fight until we have the chosen souls to feed the leviathan." She told him demandingly, standing in her defensive position. "Now lets get to work and stop with the insults. Ok, Brute?" she said coldly. "Fine Brat but anything you do that makes me think you'll betray master Dartz for your love Kaiba, I'll personally take your soul." He threatened.  
"You couldn't."  
"You think not?"  
"I know not."  
"Fine, think what you will." He said. "I will." With that, she turned and left to meet her master.  
"My Lord." She said, bowing to him. "Stand my child." He said in the calm and creepy voice of his. She stood at his wishes and proceeded to tell him of her success. "The dragons have become stronger my lord. They managed to destroy the monsters I sent forth…Maybe I am not strong enough yet my lord…" she said sadly. "Nonsense. You are most likely the strongest guardian. 'Twas merely the monsters my child."   
"Thank you my lord."  
"Now go and get ready. You must rest. You have not been sleeping my dear."  
"How did you know my lord?"  
He chuckled. "The bags under your eyes tell stories my dear."  
"Oh…" she said quietly. She curtsied once more and left, heading to her chambers. She hadn't been able to sleep since her dark side had taken over. It was insomnia and she knew it. She climbed under her covers after changing and lay there, thinking of Kaiba, Mokuba, and her designated fate…everything. The notions almost brought her to tears. She hit the pillow and rolled around and tried to get into the most comfortable position possible.

Late the next night, they found her. Her and Raphael were waiting. "Welcome." She greeted malevolently. ((OOC: This is where the episodes get messed up…)) "Reinn." Mokuba said quietly and sadly. "Hey shrimp." She said coldly. "Kaiba..." she breathed quietly, allowing him to know of her presence. "Hello imposter." He said back, not even looking at her. She smirked. "You are a cold man aren't you Kaiba." She said, chuckling menacingly. "Only to those who hurt my loved ones."  
"No one has hurt Mokuba…yet." She said, smirking.  
"He's not who I'm talking about and you know it."  
"But does she?" she said, purposely trying to hurt him deeper then any knife could cut.  
"Enough! I'm here to get her back. That should show her."  
"The only way to get her back is through me! I don't see /you/ beating me anytime soon." She challenged him, acting as though she was reading his mind. "I mean, if Yugi can beat you and I beat Yugi, it's impossible and you know it."

Kaiba growled and shoved his duel board onto his arm. "Let's duel." He proclaimed.

A dark chuckle came from Dartz. "Kaiba. I have thrown in a nice treat for you as well." He murmured benevolently. "If you lose. You will lose your soul to the Great Leviathan. However, if you win, Reinn will be lost forever. She will be lost with no help of being saved." Kaiba gasped angrily as Reinn looked back at her lord as he lowered a special seal over them. "But.." she murmured, turning around, her back to Kaiba. "But my lord. Why?"  
"You seem sure you are going to beat him so I don't understand your concern.." he spoke smoothly, sitting in a chair to watch. Reinn nodded, turning back to Kaiba. She would use every card until they were worn down to nothing but she would beat him.

Reinn started off the duel with one of her magicians, attacking Kaiba directly. She was determined.

25 minutes later: 

Reinn and Kaiba panted, almost in synchronization. It was as if no matter what one played, the other had a counter. Reinn smiled. "Maybe you are better than Yugi.." she murmured, her smile fading. "I'll prove it." He murmured. He activated a certain magic card ((a/n For the life of me, I cannot remember the name)). "It's called a draw Reinn."

The seal was broken. It disintegrated slowly as Reinn fell to the floor, barely conscious. Kaiba ran over to her, almost followed by Mokuba. "Leave them be Mokuba.." Tea whispered. Dartz, however, was on his toes. "Reinn." He whispered. "Don't lose me again." Reinn stirred slightly and looked up to Kaiba, her eyes how they were before any of this. "Kaiba!" she whimpered, tears forming. As abruptly as the human eye could see, they were in embrace. Kaiba pulled away slightly and kissed her deeply. Passionately. "I was lost without you." he whispered softly to her. "Patin..you know what to do." Dartz spoke evilly, holding out a card as he disappeared. Kaiba helped Reinn up.

"We have to find Dartz now you guys." Yugi said, leading them into a corridor. Reinn nodded as everyone moved ahead of her. She stopped quickly as she heard a dark chuckle. "That sounds like Patin the dark clown." She murmured. "Reinn!" Mokuba yelled. Reinn turned, her mind making her move in slow motion to her. She turned her head just in time to see the dark clown moving towards her with Bloodlust Slash. "No…" she murmured. Abruptly, the blade entered her back, earning a blood-curdiling scream from her. Almost as quick as the blade entered, it was ripped from her back, the Dark Clown disappearing. Reinn's vision began to blur as she fell backwards. Her hand instinctively reached for Kaiba. She saw his form turn to grab her as she hit the ground. Everything went dark.

"Reinn! REINN!" Kaiba yelled, scooping her up in his arms. He watched the thick crimson liquid that was her blood flow from her wound. He watched her eyes become blank. Lifeless. "A human being can bleed to death in 8.6 seconds…" he murmured, remembering what Reinn had told him before. Slowly, her hand twitched and fell, her head leaning to the side. She was gone.

Kaiba slowly picked her up and carried her through everyone, intent on getting her back from Dartz.

A/N: Now that just makes me sad…It hurt just thinking of this episode and how I could manipulate it! Anyway..see you people soon and sorry for the update.


	9. Revised Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the New Girl [Revised]

Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any quotes I use in this. I have altered episodes, naturally and some of Kaiba's personality traits but nothing too huge. I do not follow episodes perfectly and will probably skip quite a bit.

If you are wondering why I am revising this story, just look at the original. My past writing actually sickens me. It's so bad. Enjoy!

_Pegasus' Island:_

"Men and their egos. You, good sir, have just been defeated." With the final blow, the duelist across from her lost the remainder of his life points blasted away. Reinn Magato. One of the strongest and probably the least known duelist on the Island. "Thanks for your Star Chips, honey. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me which dock you'll be leaving from tonight, I'll be more than glad to see you off." She couldn't help but boast just a little. Winning at Duel Monsters left her with such an intense feeling of adrenaline. She smirked and turned, leaping down from her position at the Red side of the arena. She landed on her feet easily, her shoulder-length black hair bouncing slightly as her bright, hot pink bangs tickled her face. Reinn had always been the type of person that could draw someone in and surprise them. Something about her beauty: The lure of her golden brown eyes, the intensity of her spirit, the determination that just circled around her. She was always ready for anything. That is, except commitment.

The punk-looking girl strode away from the arena, attaching the star chips to her bracelet and then shoving her hands forcefully into her pockets. Reinn had learned, even young, that her looks could be used much to her advantage. When people saw her, especially in a duelling setting, most could only think one thing: 'Dear god, an angel'. However, that would quickly be brushed away and people would almost always assume she was a pushover in duels and an easy target. Reinn remained detached from people, despite her beauty. In truth, she fancied herself a misanthrope, generally hating humans. She found that they were shallow and hollow. Everyone always seemed to follow the pack while she marched to the beat of her own drum. It was sickening to her. Sickening to witness the decay of individual thoughts and feelings into a communal, mob mentality-like emotional range. She didn't see a reason to have just another sheep in her life. She also didn't believe she required a Significant Other to make herself matter in the world, like almost every other woman.

Needless to say, Reinn was very different from other girls her age who chased the latest fashions and the cutest boys. Being only eighteen didn't stop the girl from thinking about the big picture and being oddly mature and self-aware for her age. Not to mention wise. She looked down at her black jeans, gently brushing off some dust from around a couple of tears and zippers and also off her navy blue t-shirt. Her clothing style was very unique as well. Reinn made a lot of her own clothes, having learned to fend for herself since her mother and father died. Tragic it was, especially for a ten year old who had nowhere to go. Generally, children in the orphanage who were ten or above had no chance of being adopted. Reinn was no exception. She looked down at her right hand as she withdrew it from her pocket, a ring from the orphanage on her right ring finger. She had three rings on her right hand and two on her left, each one meaning something important to her, like a cornerstone of her life. On her right was the Orphanage ring, her mother's ring, and a ring from a friend who had been adopted. On her left was a ring given to her by one of her only boyfriends and one that she bought at the same time as her first Duel Monster cards. A critical point of her life as far as she was concerned.

Nearby, yet unknown to Reinn, a plot of revenge was unfolding. Seto Kaiba, the owner of KaibaCorp, had just landed by helicopter on the island. There was only one thought on his mind. A driving need to, not only see his brother again, but to defeat Pegasus in order to get him back. His one hand gripped the handle of his sleek silver suitcase and he began to walk, making his way towards the castle-like structure. He didn't care about this foolish contest like the other trainers. He would defeat them if they got in his way. He had something worth fighting for. And nothing was going to distract him from his purpose.


End file.
